1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data or signal selection through visual identification on a display and finger touch operation at a discrete location on the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alpha numeric and graphic flat panel displays have been known in basic form for many years and have been employed in illuminated displays for various purposes. Recently there has been increased interest in electroluminescent displays because of their low cost of manufacture, high brightness, reasonable power consumption and physical ruggedness. Accordingly, they have become attractive alternatives to plasma displays, particularly in small size displays.
The known prior art DC plasma display has been fitted with discrete area touch apparatus so that visual selection and finger touch can visually identify a data element to be introduced to a computer and cause its introduction through operation of an associated infra-red optoelectronic touch panel (employing infra-red devices). Finger operated mechanical contact switches or push buttons have also played a part in the prior art. The former suffers from a relatively high cost and comparatively low reliability and the latter suffers all the ills of switch contacts while not being readily adapted to the direct selection of an item of data from a display.
The basic electroluminous display and the general state of that art is set forth in a paper by David Lieberman entitled "Electro-Luminescent Displays," published in the periodical "Electronic Products, " page 47 et seq. Oct. 15, 1984. That article identifies significant manufacturers of such display devices and is otherwise complete with bibliographic references. From it, the reader can obtain a background in this art and a description of a typical ACTFEL (AC thin-film electroluminescent) display for inlusion in the combination of the invention.
The manner in which the invention employs the aforementioned ACTFEL panel to produce a novel touch-panel data selection from visual identification on the panel will be understood as this description proceeds.